Maki & Winner
by littlek2pretty
Summary: So tell me are you curious? Cause i no i am!  :3 Read & Review.   if you want *shrug*


Story just pop into my head.

If you want to be my Betta tell me =) I want one.

Also I would like to say if you want the second chappie review!

Please R&R =3

(Note: this takes place after the last episode =) ~)

"Greetings Karin & Friend I have come to beso my love for Miss Karin & take you away from my rival Kento Usumi" Winner boosted confidently as he rambled on giving one of his infamous speeches.

"aah….um" Karin blushed as always dumbfound.

Maki caught Winner's shirt collar in one hand dragging him away exclaiming "Leave Karin alone" a vein popping out of her emerald hair.

"Please Karin's companion & sidekick! Ow!.." he pleaded.

"I said my name's M-" her grip lost his collar & so did her attention. He looked up from his rare escape to see what was going on.

"Everyone please take your seats" said Karia he was the strictest teacher in school no one dare tried to misbehave around him, no he wasn't their teacher he was just subbing for the day.

In no more than 10 seconds everyone took their seats as though a bear was coming & they weren't going to move a muscle.

"You all have new transfer students" pointing to door way "You may proceed" waving the teenagers into the room.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" went almost every girl in the classroom, usually Karin & Maki wouldn't partake in such but Maki couldn't help but slip her own curiosity.

Which caught Karen, Kenta & Winners attention.

"Hello" bowed a dark haired boy with brown eyes he was tall & carried a cool, kind demeanor

he was handsome & looked like some girls knight fantasy like he was sparkling & all.

"I'm Ichi" he finished.(note: see "mamotte lollipop" for more details manga/anime)

"Hi Hi Hi" said a smaller boy in a playful tone he was short & blond, big brown eyes sending yellow flowers twirling in the air.

"I'm Honey" smiling with glee. (note: see "ouran highschool" for more details)

"Okay we need a guide to show them around" he announced.

Girls came running like wildfire. "Me!" "No Me!" "I saw him first!"

"What about **your** boyfriend!" they went on chanting like maniac's.

The bewildered teacher felt a tap on his shoulder that made him nearly jump out his skin.

"I can show them around" Maki offered with her infamous smile though inside she was pleading like the rest. Bubble Maki 'COME ON OLD MAN' * fist in air*.

"Very well" fixing his glasses against his face. "I call for order!" sending a dark aura around the room. Which one of the reasons he scares people.

Once the last girl had caught her composure the teacher finally spoke.

"Ichi-san your guide will be Maki-san, Honey –kun Kenta-san shall be yours" referring to the pony tailed girl & creepy eyed boy.

"Ring, Ring" the school bell.

"You four are dismissed the first 3periods" before they all left.

"Alright!" Maki & Kenta said in union

"Bye Makka" Kenta waved going with Honey.

"See yah Karen" Maki noted off even waving to Winner.

"Come on Ichi lets go see the cafeteria first" grabbing his hand & strolling out the door.

Winner couldn't grasp the words to see them off, his heart started pounding hard against his chest. Instead he went to his next period.

It wasn't until 4th period that he realized he'd forgotten to woo Karen, & yet oddly enough his mind didn't really see a reason too.

By 5th period Kenta & Honey entered the classroom with Honey munching happily on a doughnut. Maki & Ichi came behind them with Maki giggling at something Ichi said laughing with a smile too.

Winner was feeling awkward by having the impulse to do something about the situation this scared him to the point were he couldn't move.

Taking a seat Maki turned to him "Winner do you think you could switch seats with Ichi?" asking politely.

For some reason that question broke something deep inside "But M-Mak- Miak Karen's friend & sidekick I wish to keep my seat" trying not to twitch.

"Look you'll be closer to Karen" note even bothering to correct him about her name, she pointed to Ichi who was near Karen looking over to them at their attention.

Now he felt like a windmill just whacked him upside his head.

'What's this! Karen's friend & sided kick would never help me to get to Miss Karen' even though he knew he should be jumping for joy he felt more or so angry, narrowing his eyes at the guy who had more than obviously caught Maki's attention.

"No Winner stay in your seat!" said one of Ichi's new fan girls who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Yah don't be so selfish & keep Ichi all to yourself!" said fangirl number two.

"Maki what are you doing pushing Winner onto Karen!" said one of Winner's fangirls.

"Winner's more than happy to trade seats, right Winner" crossing her arms & smiling, looking over to him for approval.

"Right" his voice only above a whisper. Slowly getting up from his seat & walking over to Ichi's who had heard the conversation & was now taking Winner's chair.

Karen was a little dumb founded, but Winner didn't make one move on her the whole class. Instead kept staring over to Maki & Ichi.

…

"Big sister your friend is troubled" Anju said quietly. The day had been very cloudy so much so that the whole day seemed closer to night if a clock hadn't been invented.

So Anju could walk Karen home, while going to Makka's school being greeted by Karen's friends.

"What do you mean Anju" Karen asked.

"I mean his jealously level is one of the most strongest I'v ever scenced" Anju replied in the same tone.

"Who?" the half vampire questioned curiously.

"The one who always swoons over you" she answered "but he's level of jealously never went passed one percent out of 100" looking over to Makka.

"What are you trying to say he's jealous about someone else" a confused look crossed her face.

"Precisely" then added "do you have any clue of who it might be"

"No- I mean we got new students today so Kenta & Maki got to miss class to show them around" thinking it over.

"Did he eye anyone in particular that Usumi fellow maybe?" turning her gaze towards home.(referring he might be gay)

"NO WAY! He-only-eyed-the-new-guy-

who-Maki-was-with-though-

that-was-more-of-a-glare-"

Karen stopped her rambling as she came to realize "You don't think Winner's jealous do you"

"It's more than likely" Anju finished as they went in the house.

She walked into her room closing the door behind her a wicked smile crossed her lips "well I know where to get my next meal" making sure no one heard. Like all of Ren's victims she would use their love interest to set their levels on fire.

"Then maybe later I'll go see Kayla-kun" thinking more normally about her human friend she had secretly made. Kayla-kun knew Anju was a vampire & told her "That's so feaken cool!" when she found out.

Next Day

Please R & R

I don't care what your review says.

If you want the next chapter you gotta write something

Sincerely, Cause I m cool like that =3


End file.
